


Drop to Drop

by BENKA79



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Geralt needs to find Jaskier as soon as possible because he's in danger.  Could the Witcher be able to save him and be honest with his feelings for the bard?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 45
Collections: GRB2020 Team Works





	Drop to Drop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to show this fic I wrote for the Geraskier Reverse Bang! For the amazing artist [merpancake](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/merpancake/641945100796166144) !  
> Thanks to nickelkeep for editing this work!  
> I hope you enjoy it! If you wanna follow me on Tumblr I'm  
> [verobatto-jaskierxgeralt](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/verobatto-jaskierxgeralt) !

#  **Drop to Drop**

**Geraskier Reverse Bang 2020**

**Team: verobatto/merpancake**

Roach and Geralt arrived in Bierbza. Geralt dismounted in a jump and tied her to a tree. His eyes were searching everywhere, desperation in his face.

The place was full of people walking, chatting, laughing. It was almost sunset, and the Witcher needed to find Jaskier at any cost.

He spotted a young lady, and thought maybe, to that girl, the arrival of a handsome troubadour wouldn't be unnoticed. Jaskier was a very handsome man, always stealing all the looks around him. So he approached her like lighting.

The lady flinched when she saw such a huge man blocking her steps all of a sudden.

"Excuse me, but… have you seen a troubadour named Jaskier?" he asked, and he must really have seemed desperate because the young woman frowned at him.

"Yes, of course. He's playing now in the town's tavern." The girl pointed to her left, and she could see how the witcher closed his eyes in relief.

"Thank you," he just uttered and ran down the street. 

The Witcher's golden gaze scanned each corner of the town. It was a small town, but it had a lot of places for the amusement of the travellers. 

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice singing close. He started to walk slowly, eyes trying to find where that voice came from. His golden eyes flicked from side to side until he found the tavern.

His heart gave a turn, and before entering the building, he swallowed, he could hear Jaskier's enchanting voice through the woods of the wall. He waited, one, two, three seconds… then he opened the door.

And there he was, his best friend, the one he had dismissed in such a horrible way in the mountains. In the middle of a blast, he had said things he really didn't feel. With just a few words, he had pushed Yen and Jaskier away from his life.

At first, he thought Jaskier would come back. But when days became weeks, and weeks, months… Geralt knew he'd lost him.

He tried to convince Yen to forgive him, but the sorceress had a new life in the arms of her first love, Jester.

There was no place for a heartless witcher…

And now, it seemed as if his own destiny was mocking him. 

In one of his hunts, Geralt had to kill a werewolf. The guy had a family, and his wife was a powerful witch.

Geralt didn't know it, but the woman tracked him down in his dreams. She had carved in his intimate thoughts until she found what she was looking for. The witch showed him her face just for a few seconds, just to threaten him and the people he cared about. Geralt knew she wouldn't stop until she fulfilled her revenge.

He left Ciri with Nenneke. The girl would be safe there; no witch could enter in Militele's dominion. The goddess’ protection was impenetrable for witches. 

Yennefer was strong, and Jester was with her. They could take care of themselves perfectly. The witch wouldn't dare to go after them. Everyone with magic knew Yen and Jester were almost undefeatable together.

The only one that was weak and was in real danger was Jaskier.

That's why he searched for him. He searched for him desperately. Wishing to find him before this enemy.

And here he was… dressed in blue, moving gracefully throughout the tavern while playing his inseparable lute. Wearing a wide, beautiful smile on his face. All the people in there focused on his beauty. Jaskier was a real stunning apparition to see. 

Oh… how Geralt had missed him…

The bard wheeled around, and his blue eyes met the witcher's. His smile faded, but just for a moment. Jaskier was a real artist, so he managed. Playing the last chorus of his song, he finished it with a grin. 

And walked away to the back door, in the middle of the applause. Geralt followed him, almost running.

They were now on the streets, walking. But Jaskier didn't turn around.

"Jaskier, we need to talk," Geralt said, reaching him and grabbing his arm.

The bard released himself with a violent movement. His eyes were full of anger and deception. Geralt pursed his lips at the sight of it.

"I don't want to talk with you," Jaskier muttered, clenching his jaw.

"You are in danger," Geralt insisted.

Jaskier tilted his head with disbelief in his gaze, then he scoffed, looking away, "I can't believe this…"

"Jaskier, there's a witch that will come to kill you, and I…"

"Really?" Jaskier faced him, "You came here to protect me," he affirmed, pointing at the ground.

Geralt nodded, "She's too powerful. She even entered my dreams…" Jaskier turned around again while Geralt was speaking and bit his lower lip. The witcher sighed heavily, "Jaskier…"

"I heard you," the bard swung again, with a grimace of fake interest in his face, "So you came here to the rescue, right? Is that it?"

Geralt remained mute. He stiffened in his place, golden eyes locked with those blues.

"Let me put this in order…" Jaskier said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You come here after treating me like shit and kicking me out. You said that I practically ruined your life. Yet _now_ , I'm still ruining your life because I'm too weak, and you had to cross how many villages to protect me?"

Geralt was about to speak, but Jaskier raised his hand, "And why would this witch be interested in me?"

Geralt dropped his gaze to the ground, "I… I don't know…" he murmured.

Jaskier chuckled, but he wasn't amused at all. He put his hands on his hips, staring aside, then he flicked his eyes to his friend for a moment. The Witcher was still with his head down.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," Jaskier finally spoke, "I will go to my rented place, take a bath, then I'll go to sleep. And when I wake up tomorrow morning, I don't want to see you again."

Geralt raised his surprised eyes to him. His chest felt tight. Jaskier was staring back at him; he was serious.

"Yes. How did that feel, Witcher?" The bard uttered, lips pressed into a thin line, then entered a fine home and closed the door behind him.

Geralt turned around to see the building, finding it already dark. He sighed. He knew Jaskier would be mad, but not like this. It was because he had hurt him. That was why.

Was it too much to ask for forgiveness?

Something inside of him felt empty, incomplete. That feeling had been with him since his outburst in the mountains. And he knew why that was.

The next morning, Jaskier went out from his rented place, ready to leave this village and travel to the next one, when he found Geralt seated on the ground, eyes fixed on him. 

"You’re still here." The bard rolled his eyes and walked away. Geralt stood up, took Roach, and followed him.

"Where are you going?" Geralt asked. Jaskier snorted.

"Why would you care?"

"Jaskier, I told you, you are in danger."

Jaskier didn't reply. Geralt sighed and followed him in silence.

They were walking in the woods while Jaskier hummed a song Geralt didn't know.

"What's that? It's a new song, isn't it?" The Witcher asked. 

Jaskier side-eyed him, "It is." Then he inhaled deeply, watching the path in front of him., "I'm surprised you know my songs."

"I know the songs you wrote for me." Geralt smiled and, for a second, his heart felt warm.

"Not all my songs are about you, Geralt. I haven't sung your adventures since…" the bard's voice trailed off.

Geralt stared at him for a brief moment, then he spoke., "I'm sorry, Jaskier."

But the bard didn't answer. The beautiful troubadour dropped his gaze to the flowers by his side and smiled slightly.

"I found you both," a grim voice said behind them. Both men turned around to find the witch, standing with a huge smirk on her face.

She had long, black hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a dark dress in purple, and a green light emanated from her body. The witch approached them slowly.

Geralt took one step forward. "Stay away from him," he warned her.

The witch cocked her head. "Why would I? I finally found the one, am I right, _Witcher_?"

Jaskier frowned, confused, and Geralt clenched his jaw, the witch broke in laughter, "It's him! I'm sure! I've been in your dreams, and I know it's him!" Jaskier glanced at Geralt in puzzlement, but the Witcher had his eyes on the witch.

An arrow and a bow appeared in her hands, and she pointed them at Jaskier's chest. "You'll know now how it feels to lose everything," she sighed, with deep sadness in her voice, and shot the arrow.

But Geralt jumped in front of Jaskier and received it in his place. The arrow pierced his heart.

"Nooo!" yelled Jaskier, falling back, embracing Geralt's body against a tree. "No… no… Geralt…" he cried.

The witch looked at him, "I didn't want you to suffer, bard. The arrow wasn't for him, but how ironic life is. The only one that can save his life is the one that owns his heart."

Jaskier stared at her, frowning, with tears in his eyes. The witch kneeled by his side and whispered in Geralt's ear, "I couldn't take him away from you… but I know that wouldn't give my husband's life back. I will live in my misery, and you will die not knowing what being loved is. And that's enough for me." She stood up, revealing that Geralt was bleeding profusely. Blood dripped from his mouth too, but his eyes looked back at her fiercely.

She smirked and vanished.

Jaskier was crying, "Why, Geralt, why did you do this?" He sank his nose in the Witcher's hair and sobbed.

"Don't cry, Jaskier…"

"I can't go find Yen to take this arrow from your heart because you are not giving me time. You’re dying! Dying in my arms! Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"We don't need her," Geralt coughed, and then, raising a hand, he caressed Jaskier cheek, the bard opened his eyes widely. "I don't need her…" he whispered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jaskier asked, baffled.

"Take out the arrow," Geralt ordered.

" _What_?"

"Take out the arrow," the witcher repeated, coughing again.

Jaskier became anxious. "But I'm not the one…" Geralt held the hand Jaskier had placed on his bleeding chest.

"Do it," he requested again.

Jaskier nodded, and with tears in his eyes, he removed the arrow, slowly. Geralt closed his eyes in pain. Finally, the arrow was out, and all the bleeding was done. And the pain. And the wound. Jaskier blinked in awe.

Then, Geralt turned around, still in Jaskier's arms, smiling, "I'm sorry, Jaskier. I shouldn't have said those things in the mountains."

"What are you fucking saying, Geralt? You were about to die, and now you are healed! Why are you bringing the mountain issue now?" The bard almost yelled, but Geralt kissed him suddenly. Jaskier gasped against his lips, then he closed his eyes and kissed him back, sweetly.

Geralt pulled him apart just a little and smiled at him, "How can a smart man like you be so slow in understanding what's going on here?"

Jaskier blinked again, and then his eyes went round in realization, "I'm the one that owns your…" He drifted his gaze to his own hand resting on Geralt's chest. He felt his heart beating fast. He smiled, "All this time…"

"All this time," Geralt echoed. Their eyes met.

"You're a stupid Witcher, do you know that?" the bard whispered, rubbing lips against lips.

"Yes, I know that," Geralt replied, kissing him again, feeling the emptiness inside of him was filling drop by drop, slowly, tenderly. Until it felt complete and eternal.

  
  
  
  



End file.
